I'm Falling For The Wrong One But I Just Cant Stop
by zebralovr
Summary: Bella meets a mysterious and gorgeous man at the library and they definitely hit it off. But what happens when her best friend Alice brings over HER newly found boyfriend for dinner and it happens to be the same gorgeous blonde headed man?
1. Chapter 1

**Im falling for the wrong one! But I just cant stop!**

**JasperXBella **

**Chapter 1: Special things happen in small places**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight that belongs to SM. **

* * *

**B.P.O.V**

**I was on my way walking down the sunny sidewalk to the library. I had a History project that was due in a week. And I kind of put it off, so I had to get it done. It was on World War I. I loved History the most well besides Litierature. I loved English Language Arts. I absolutely adored the Classics. I just couldnt get enough. I have read Wuthering Heights about a million times and I have never gotten bored of it. **

**I was a frequent visitor of the Local Library. I loved to read I did it in my free time. **

**I reached the Library with a huge smile on my face. I felt that today was going to be a day that was going to affect my life for the better in some way. I have no idea how yet but I'll try to be on my look out at all times. I went straight to the History section. Now this was the hard part. Even though I love History I have never actaully read a book related to History outside of school. I was browsing but I kept coming up with nothing. I didnt know which book would be best suited for my project. Just as I was placing a book that i had taken out back into its resective place I noticed a gorgeous man standing next to me with a book in his hands. He had unruly blonde curls, a good build, and gorgeous green eyes. It was very unusal cause usually you see blonde's with blue eyes, but his eyes were so unique and that made me like them so much more. I stopped my oogling and returned my search for the perfect book.**

**" What do you have to do the project on, exactly." A voice nearby said and it was beautiful. I looked over at the gorgeous man standing next to me and he was looking up and smiling at me. **

**" Um, I need to do it on World War I. I cant seem to find the right book though. How did you know that I have to do a project?" I asked curiously how did he know that I wasnt just looking for something to read. **

**" Well, by the frustrated look on your face, I just had the slightest incling that you have a project due. Also not just anyone comes into the War section for something to read. Especially not girls as beautiful as you." He said adding a blinding smile my way. I blushed at his comment, how could someone as beautiful as him think someone as plain as me be beautiful. **

**" Well, for your imformation I do enjoy reading History. It is very exciting to me." I said while blushing and looking back at the bookshelf. He just turned fully towards me with a huge smile on his face and it signaled that he was very happy, but why? Why would he be happy talking to me?**

**" Well, then that means that we have something in common." He said with a sly smile that was gorgeous. Everthing about this man was gorgeous.**

**" Im Jasper Whitlock." He said sticking his hand out at me. Which I took at once. Once our skin connected I felt an electric shock and by the brillant smile that was shining on his face, means that he had felt it too. I knew this was the thing that was going to happen today. Meeting Jasper was the important thing that was going to affect my life from this day on and I couldnt help but feel over elated about it. I felt a huge smile spread across my face and I began losing myself in his eyes. I knew this was ****pretty pathetic ****for somone that I had just met but he made me feel like I have known him for years.**

**" Hi, my name's Bella." I said to him while we let go of his hand. He smiled when I said my name, I wonder why that was.**

**" So**** is your project on?" He asked looking back at the bookcase. So he was going to help me find my book.**

**" Um, it has to be on the effects that World War I, had on the rest of the World." I told him and he looked back at the bookcase saying " aah ". I just watched him as his fingers lightly glazed over the spines of the books on the shelves. Its like he was identifying each book by its texture. It was mystifying, I have never seen someone have that much dedication to books before. Finally, he picked out a book.**

**" Here is what you need. You should have all your answers in there." He said handing it to me with a smile. I smiled back and said " thanks ". WE just stood there smiling at each other. This might be awkward to people around us but it seemed natural to me, and obviously him too, cause he wasnt looking at me like I was a weirdo, or someone phycotic. I needed to get to Alice so I cleared my throat and he blinked a couple of times then looked down. Then I saw the most adorable slightest pink appear on his cheeks. He was blushing! It was adorable. **

**" Im, sorry. I have to go meet my friend at a cafe and she gets mad at me whenever I am late for a function she planned for us. So I should get going." I said to him, but I didnt want to leave. I dont know when I would see him again and I hated that. I wanted to at least talk to him again, but I wasnt as confident to just ask for his number. I just stood there trying to figure out what to do. Jasper looked disappointed too. **

**" Um, can I at least have your number. I would be very disappointed in myself if I just let you leave without anything to contact you with." He said adding a smile. Yes! He did it for me. I smiled and grabbed a pen out of my back pocket and took his hand into mine. I felt the electricity again and i loved it. I wrote: **

**667-9130. **

**" Bye, Bella" He said while I was walking past him.**

**" Bye, Jasper." I said. I just remebered that I didnt get his number so he would have to call me, and I was afraid of that. Why would someone like him think twice about calling me, I have a feeling that I am not going to be getting a call until about a couple of weeks, maybe never.**

* * *

**xx This is my first Fanfic so be nice. Tell me what you think. I even accept flames. Just tell me how to improve my story and I will be grateful. Tell me if you want me update againxx**

**\m/ vv \m/**

**Love, Zebralovr **


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner, Explaining,and PhoneS

**I'm Falling for the Wrong one, but I just can't stop!**

**Jasper X Bella**

**Chapter 2: Dinner, Explaining, and the phone call**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that honor goes to SM**

**I also want to give a couple shout-outs to my first three reviewers. **

**Phiiona ( who is really cool and supportive of this story)**

**.HaLe.**

**Risrina ( My first reviewer)**

**Well here's the second chapter and I hope you like it**

* * *

**I walked down the street to the Star buck's that I was meeting Alice in. I figured not to tell her because she would make a whole big deal about this and that is so not what I needed right now. **

**When I came into view of the coffee shop, I already saw Alice in her gray pencil skirt and purple ruffle top, with some purple pumps. She had work today and she always had the best style. She had just sat down at a table with her coffee and danish and then she saw me. She looked up and smiled brightly and waved at me. You would think that she hasn't seen me in like a hundred years. I lived with Rosalie and her husband Edward, and their two kids. Viola, and Anthony. They were the most beautifulest kids ever, well you cant be surprised when you see their parents. Rosalie was the definition of Beauty, and Edward was the perfect example of Adonis himself but they both didn't stand up to Jasper and his gorgeousness. I'm not even sure that is a word, but even that doesn't do him justice. Viola had her mother's beautiful blonde locks, and gorgeous violet eyes with a tiny bit of green in it thanks to Edward. Anthony had Edward's bronze hair but slight glimpses of Blonde hair from Rosalie. He had Edwards green eyes, with a little Violet near his pupil. They were beautiful. They call me Auntie Bella, and I think they are glad that I live with them. I babysit the kids when ever Rose and Ed, want to go out. I help with the kids all the time too. I am planning to get my own place but I don't know if I want to live alone yet.**

**I stepped into the coffee shop and went to the counter and ordered a cheese danish and my coffee. I took a seat across from Alice and started devouring my danish. I was starving. **

**" So what did you do today?" Alice asked looking at me intently and she looked content just sitting her with me. Alice was amazing I honored her. She was so grateful and so optimistic. **

**" I just went to the library to get a book for my project for Jefferson's class." I told her trying to contain the smile that was about to threaten to go on my face. I guess it worked because Alice didn't ask any Questions she just nodded. She never was this non-talkative. I wonder what was wrong with her.**

**" Hun, whats wrong?" I asked her putting my coffee back down on the table. She huffed and started playing with her fingers that were around her cup.**

**" Its just, there is so much stress at work. The shipments keep coming in late, and I don't know what to do anymore. I know I need to be aggressive but it always ends with a "please". I need someone who can be aggressive towards them cause if I don't they are going to keep coming late and my company cant handle that." She said looking down and it looked like she was about to cry.**

**" Aw, Hun" I said putting my hand over her's.**

**" I can help you if you want. Ill try. Here let me see the number." I told her taking out my phone.**

**" K, its 556-6732" She said looking down at her phone while she said this, obviously getting the number from there. I called the number and some man picked up.**

**" Hi, this is Bella. I'm calling on regard to Alice and Co.'s deliveries." I said putting a sweet tone to my voice, so they would at least hear me out in the beginning. This guy sounded like a bum, or a slob, whatever you wanted to call it, he just sounded disgusting. **

**" Look, Lady. We got the things delivered." He said like he wanted to get off the phone and go eat a doughnut or something. **

**" Yes, but they were late, you better make sure that your men do it right, and on time the next time. Or you will be out of a job out on the street! Do you hear me! I want them in perfect shape and on time when you bring them the next time! No if and's or but's, or you will be answering to me! Got me! Good-day sir." I said into the phone, he started to stutter something back into the phone. So I ended the call by saying " I said good day sir" And slammed the phone shut and smiled, up at Alice. She was smiling brightly and I had to giggle at her expression its like I made her the happiest person in the world.**

**" Thank you so much! I thought my company was going to crash and burn!" She said with excitement and practically jumped over the table to give me a hug. I had to make sure that my coffee didn't spill over when I embraced her back. This is the Alice I know and love. **

**" Your welcome, Hun, and in my return I win a free 'no shopping with Alice' ticket." I said taking a sip of my coffee. I knew that a shopping trip was coming from her mouth so she could " thank me". But it would torture me. She frowned at that but that soon melted, she could never be mad for long. Her usual hyper-ness usually got in the way of that.**

**We spent about another half an hour at Star buck's. Alice had to get home for some work, but she made me promise that we would go out tonight go clubbing, but I said I couldn't because I was already babysitting the kids, but Rose and Edward were going to the club she was so they could hang out. Yes, mother, Rose, and Father, Edward, still went clubbing. I couldn't blame them though. They were still young. Rose was 23 and Edward just turned 25. Edward worked at a very successful insurance company, and Rose worked as a party planner. They were both successful. **

**I went home and was wafted with the smell of pasta. Edward was cooking again. Edward was a fabulous cook. He was the main cooker here, I cooked sometimes but he usually did it, he enjoyed it and who was I to take away his enjoyment. Rose couldn't cook water with burning it, so that was out of the question. I walked into the living room and the kids were sitting on the couch watching bob the builder. Viola was all go for it cause she was a tomboy, like I was as a child. Her and Anthony liked the same things and because of that there was less fighting. I picked Viola up off the couch and sat her on my lap. She snuggled into my chest and stuck her thumb into her mouth, a bad habit of hers, without even adverting her eyes away from the T.V screen. I don't even think she recognized that she did this. Anthony subconsciously snuggled into my side. I knew that were on the edges of sleep. they needed to stay awake, dinner was almost ready. **

**I took Viola's thumb out of her mouth and gently shook both of them,**

**" Hey, guys. You got to stay awake. Dinner is almost ready." I said to them, I got them both up and walking around. That would keep them up for a while. **

**" Dinner's ready!" Edward yelled from the kitchen and I heard a near-by door open. Rosalie came out wearing the biggest smile. I had to smile at her happy mood it was contagious.**

**" Did you find the perfect outfit to wear tonight?" I guessed still walking towards the dinning room, still holding both of the kids hands. She just nodded wildly. It was very funny. She was very different from Alice but they were so much alike on this topic: Clothes. They loved them. **

**When we got into the kitchen the kids immediately dug into their dinner and Rose and Ed embraced. Before they got too into like I knew they were going to I coughed, and playfully placed my hands over their eyes.**

**" Not, in front of the kids guys. They will be scarred for life, if they see you ' wrestling'" I said smiling and they both looked angry with me, probably from breaking their moment. The kids starting giggling and then I started laughing and then Rose, and Ed joined in too.**

**We had a great dinner talking, and laughing. I figured I could tell Rose about my adventure to the library, with Jasper. She wouldn't make a big deal out of it and keep it from Alice. **

**" So Bella, how was your trip to the library today?" Rose asked taking a bite of her pasta. I couldn't contain the smile that appeared on my face, and she saw it too and started smile. **

**" I know that smile, its not a I-had-a-good-day-smile, its an -OMG-I-met-an-amazing-guy-smile. Now spill!" She said eagerly. Edward looked up from his pasta with a smile towards me, and Viola screamed " You met a boy!" I blushed at this, geez were these people so surprised that I met someone. **

**" Yes, but you have to promise that you cant tell Alice, you know what she will do to me if she finds out." I said knowing that she would agree she nodded her head fast.**

**" OK, well I met him today at the library and he is sweet, gorgeous, smart, knows a lot about History, and his name is Jasper." I told her smiling so wide just thinking about him, she was smiling too, obviously by seeing me happy.**

**" Oh, did you get his number?" She asked still having the brilliant smile on her face.**

**" No, but he got mine. He seemed interested though. I really like him." I told her smiling even more brightly thinking about him. **

**" He sounds like a great guy and ****so your type. I wanna meet him though, soon too" She said with a smile and a suggestive wink. I had no idea where that came from or what she meant. What made her think that we were going to be together any time soon. **

* * *

**Just when I was about to reply back to her my phone rang...**

**XX Okay so here was the second chapter. I hope you liked it. I take flames and constructive criticism but don't be too harsh this is my first fan-fic, so tell me what you think.**

**Love,**

**Zebralovr XX**


	3. Chapter 3: Introduction to the D word

**I'm Falling for the Wrong One, But I Just Cant Stop!**

**Jasper X Bella**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight that belongs to the wonderfully talented SM**

**A/N: The outfit on this chapter will be on my website**

**XX I hope you enjoy this chapter XX**

**Chapter 3: The Introduction to the D word.**

* * *

**I finished my dinner and placed my plate in the sink, I ran to get my phone maybe it was Jasper. I picked it up.( Bella-JASPER)**

**" Hello?"**

**" HI, BELLA, ITS ME JASPER."**

**" Oh, Hi, Jasper. I wasn't expecting to get a call this soon, actually"**

**" WHY WERENT YOU EXPECTING IT"**

**" Well, I guess I didn't want to get my hopes up."**

**" DOES THAT MEAN THAT YOU WERE, HOPING THAT I WOULD CALL YOU, MISS BELLA?"**

**I laughed and so did he.**

**" Actually, yes. Yes, I was. I just didn't think it would be so soon. I just didn't see the need or reason for 'you' to call 'me'"**

**" IS THE FACT THAT I ENJOY TALKING TO REASON ENOUGH, TO CALL SO SOON. AND I LIKE YOU BELLA. I REALLY DO." **

**I was elated I really liked him too, and it was so amazing to hear him say that he felt the same. **

**" I really like you too Jasper." He let out a breath of air that was probably there by nervousness.**

**"SO WOULD IT BE TO FORWARD IF I ASKED FOR A DATE?"**

**" It wouldn't be forward at all. Id like that Jazz."**

**" HOW BOUT WE SAY TOMORROW ILL PICK YOU UP AROUND 7ISH?" **

**"Sure. I live at 344 oak wood hill."**

**"OK, ILL SEE YOU LATER THAN BELLS."**

**" Yup, see you then Jazz. Bye."**

**After we hung up I jumped around my room filled with joy. I stopped when I saw Rose standing in the doorway, smiling at me. I felt embarrassed all of a sudden.**

**" Please don't stop on my expense." She said laughing and walked into my room and sat on my bed.**

**" So whats got you jumping for joy?" She asked curiously. I couldn't help but smile, at the thought of my date with Jazz. **

" **He asked me on date!" I practically squealed at her, I totally surprised myself by this action. I never squealed. Wow, I guess Jazz was really changing me. Rose squealed along with my too and jumped up and attacked me with a hug. I was smiling so wide that it was actually starting to hurt, but I couldn't bring myself to care. He just made me so happy that my heart was practically jumping out of chest just at the thought of him. I couldn't wait for our date.**

" **Okay, so tell me exactly how he asked you." Rose said as she gathered my hands in hers and sat on my bed. She was smiling wide too, probably for my happiness or for someone to gush about guys with since she doesn't have anyone to do it with besides Ed and she cant do that.**

" **Okay well, he asked if it would be too forward for him to ask me on a date, and of course I said no. So then he said he would pick me up tomorrow around 7ish." I told her smiling through the whole explanation. I couldn't get the sound of his velvety voice out of my head and I didn't want to. It was one of those voices that you would know anywhere and always remember it. If his voice was a lullaby " Whoa, he sounds kind of like a southern gentleman." She said winking at me. Oh how right she was.**

" **He is, he has this southern twang that is undeniably addicting. Once you have had a taste of it you never want to go without it. Same with his voice, its like honey. I'm just, arg! So wrapped up in this guy already, is that normal?" I asked her getting concerned, should I be like a lovesick teenager who got her first kiss tonight? I mean I just met this guy once, shouldn't I be a little non-concerned about him this quickly, we aren't even dating yet.**

" **Of course its normal honey. When I first met Edward I was convinced that I was in love, and we hadn't even said one word to each other. I had to convince everyone else, including you that it was love after the first date, but you didn't think it was possible now look at you. You probably wish you would of listened to the story about how we met closer don't you?" She said to me with the smile that Edward obviously fell in love with the first time he saw her. She was thinking back to that time, and I knew this because she always got this dreamy look on her face.**

" **No, I kind of don't wish that I listened to the story, because no matter how many times you tell me it, its always going to end in: ' Rose's and Ed's happily ever after'." I told her smiling a sly smile, she hated it when I dismissed her love story. The reason of me not wanting to listen to the story before was that because it always made me feel so alone. I mean here is goddess Rose and Adonis, Ed and their undying love for each other an d it spreads through this house whenever they are together like a wild fire. I guess that's kind of selfish, but it made me hurt more. I was uncontrollably happy for them its just that sometimes I wish that I could find a love as romantic, and magical as theirs. I mean with Jazz was something but it hadn't developed into anything yet and I was scared that I would get that feel of love, and instead the feel of heartbreak if this never worked out.**

" **Okay, so enough of this. Let me help you pick out what you are going to wear tomorrow." Rose said getting off my bed and walking over to my closet. After a pure minute of her staring at my clothes with a finger on her chin, she finally picked out an outfit and I loved it. It was a pair black skinny jeans, paired with a white and black tank top shirt, that tighten right under the bust and flared out all the way down, and then a pair of suede white strapped heels ( A/N: Outfit on profile). I loved it and Rose had a feeling that Jazz would too. I didn't exactly know where we were going but this outfit would be fir for anything. **

" **Thanks, Rose. It's perfect." I told her while giving her a hug, she responding enthusiastically.**

" **You are so welcome, Bella. I'm glad you are finally getting out there." She said with a brilliant smile and then she left my room without another word. **

**I got ready for bed and climbed inside my covers, waiting for sleep to take me. I went to sleep smiling just thinking about Jasper and his Honey voice, and unruly Blonde Curls.**

**XX Okay so that was my 3rd chapter on this story. Tell me what you think and if I should keep going. The first person who reviews back to this story will get a virtual doughnut and a ' This person is awesome: Shout-out' So let me know, and I am also open for an suggestions on how to make the story better for all my readers so dont be afraid to hit that review button and send me a message with your advice.**

**Love**

**Zebralovr XX **


	4. Chapter 4: Preperations and Percautions

I'm Falling for the Wrong One but I Just Cant Stop!

**Jasper X Bella**

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Brother.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! That belongs to the unbelievably talented SM**

XX Okay so I got some constructive criticism and I really am thankful to all of the reviews that I have been getting. I have been getting some comments about me writing in bold and I promise to stop. I will only right in bold when I am writing a Author's note. So thank you for all your reviews and I am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I just got a new computer so I couldn't do this until I got another computer. But now that I have a new one I promise to update more often. And for all of your patient waiting I will update soon after this one, I am trying to write everyday so I hope you guys don't give up on me. I love you guys!! =)

So this is the 4**th**** chapter of I'm Falling for the Wrong One But I Just Cant Stop. So I hope you enjoy!XX**

B.P.O.V

When I woke up the next morning I had a fuzzy feeling inside. Tonight was my date with Jasper. The hard part was waiting for 7. I figured I would go down to the park today and get some fresh air. I loved the park. It was such a great place to be by yourself and read. That's what I planned on doing reading, probably Weathering Heights, one of my favorite books. I would try and draw some when I was down there also.

I got out of bed and took a shower, Washing my hair thoroughly with my favorite Strawberry shampoo and kiwi body wash. My favorite smells in the world. When I was finished my shower I dressed in a simple pair of blue jeans, and a white tank top and black cropped jacket. I slipped on some converse and then grabbed my phone, sketch pad, iPod, my Weathering heights book, and a tote bag to put take everything in. When I left my bedroom I stepped into the kitchen to grab a pop tart to take with me.

Ed was in the kitchen drinking some coffee and reading the news paper. He looked up when I came in and smiled at me.

" Good morning." He said taking another sip of his coffee and looking down at his paper again.

" Good morning." I said back to him searching through the cabinets for the pop tarts, I couldn't find the smores ones. My favorite ones. I wonder if the kids ate them. I hope not, I was really looking forward to eating them.

" So where are you off to this fine morning?" He asked me, setting down the paper on the table and putting down his mug of coffee. He folded his hands under his chin and leaned forward on them while looking at me.

" I'm going to the park. Do a little reading and drawing." I told him still riffling through the cabinets in the kitchen. I still couldn't find them.

" So I heard about the date that you are suppose to be going on tonight. Bella, you know that I think of you as my little sister and I will always love you and I don't want you to get hurt. So I want to meet this guy. Make sure he is not an ax murder and good enough for my little sister okay. Oh and your pop tarts are in the lower left side cabinet. Rose moved them so the kids wouldn't eat them." He said to me still watching me from the table. I picked out my pop tart and focused on what he had said before. He wanted to meet Jasper. I mean I was a little nervous about that. I didn't want Ed to embarrass him or I. I was glad that Ed thought of me as his sister. I kind of always knew it but he never really said it out loud before.

" Of course you can meet him Ed. I wouldn't have it any other way." I told him giving him a hug and he replied with a ' thank you Bells. I love you'. I smiled and walked out the door.

I left the building and got into my car and drove towards the park. It was quite far from the house, I planned on staying late so I didn't want to walk home in the dark. I knew Rose, Ed and I wouldn't be comfortable with that decision. You never knew what kind of danger lurked around these parts, and I was not ready to figure it out.

When I got to the park the sun was shining bright, and that brightened up my mood immediately. I grabbed a blanket, that was lying in the car from my last trip to the park, my iPod, my book, my sketch pad and pencils, and my half- eaten pop tart.

I found a fairly good spot right in the sun and started drawing the lake that I was sitting near.

I was still in College and studying literature, and art but I never figured out which one I enjoyed more. I know that I have to make a decision soon, but my heart always ached for both of them.

I loved the inspiration that I got from all the literature that I read. It all depends on a author's point of view of the story, it affects me in a way that nothing else has ever before.

When I draw it's like my heart flows to m hands and I draw whatever is happening in my heart. I love the colors and the feelings that you can portray through a picture or a sketch. It's an amazing feeling that you might be moving someone the same way that the experience has moved you.

After a couple of hours drawing, reading, and listening to music it was about 4:00 I decided it was time for me to head back home and start getting ready. I still had plenty to do and I'm sure that Rose will want to help me with my make-up and hair and a lot of other things that I would have no idea how do to.

When I walked through the door I walked straight through to my bedroom, it didn't look like the kids or even Ed was home, but Rose was waiting for me in my bedroom with a huge smile on her face. As soon as I shut the bedroom behind me she grabbed my arms and practically through me into the bathroom. I was so disoriented that I almost fell backwards into the toilet but I caught myself before I could cause any injury to myself. She through my already picked out clothes into the bathroom after me.

After I took a shower she was sitting on the toilet with the same creepy smile she was wearing before. She made me sit down on the toilet while she went through my hair with a brush, after it was knot free she took out the blow dryer and blow dried it straight, then came the curling iron. She put my in cascading curls down my back, I saw it already in the mirror and I knew that it was going to be perfect for this date.

Make up was next for me. She placed a small amount of black eye-liner on my lower lid right under my eyelashes. Then she put a thin layer of mascara on my top lashes. Next came the blusher she spread it onto my cheek bones in an upward motion. She slid the brush of the clear lip-gloss across my top and bottom lips. Then instructed me to mash them together.

When I looked into the mirror I was really excited. She made me look like a goddess in less than 2 and a half hours. The only words that came out of my mouth were "Wow" I was shocked by my own appearance.

" You got that right Hun. You look smexy. I can't wait to see Jasper's reaction to you when you descend down those stairs his jaw will be on the ground I already guarantee it." She said placing everything back into her make-up bag that she used on me. I jumped out of my chair and attacked her in a hug. She wasn't expecting it because we almost fell onto the floor, but she steadied both of us.

" Thank you so much, Rose. You do so much for me and I just want you to know that I will be forever grateful for all that you have done for me." I told her and it was true she has done so much to help me. To keep my feet on the ground she is like my closest sister.

" Hun, it's only a bit of make-up. If you like wearing it that much than I will take you to the store tomorrow and by some o your own. You just could of asked before." She said obviously oblivious to what I was thanking her for.

" Rose, I'm not just thanking you for the make-over. I'm thanking you for everything. For letting me stay here even though its your family's house. For being there for me whenever I need you. For caring so much about me and being the best, best friend I have ever had before. Your like my sister Rose and I will never even have enough words to even begin to describe how thankful I am to you." I told her bring tears to her and my eyes. She enveloped me in a hug and I hugged her just as tightly as she was hugging me. She pulled back and wiped me eyes. I really hope she decided to put waterproof mascara on me.

" Hun. I do all those things because I care about you so much, and I know for a fact that you would do the exact same thing for me. In my mind you are my sister Bella, and I love you. Now no more crying or your going to mess up the new face that I just provided you." She said smiling at me and I smiled back at her. I love this woman she was everything I would of ever wanted in an older sister.

I still had about 15 min. left to kill. So I decided that I would sit in the living room and watch some T.V with the kids. They were watching re-runs of Scooby-Doo and I loved it. I always had a thing for Scooby-Doo it was always one of my favorite shows when I was a child.

Before I knew it I was getting into the show and I heard a knock on the front door. Ed was up faster than a cheetah I hadn't even seen him in the same room as us. He told Jasper that he was going to talk to him in the hallway for a bit. Great, he is going to give him the protective older brother talk. I mouthed ' sorry ' to Jasper behind Ed's back and he just shrugged and chuckled. I waited until Ed completely shut the door behind him and then I placed my ear against the door and listened in to their conversation.

" So, you are Jasper." Ed said and his tone made me think of a shark circling his prey. It scared me to think that after this whole investigation that Jasper wouldn't want to continue this date with me.

" Yes, I am. Sir." the confidence in his voice made me re-think my statement. It also sounded like her was smiling too. Like he was determined. But for what?

" And you want to take my baby sister on a date?" He asked like he was checking but he already knew the answer. There goes that prey and predator voice again. It also touched me how he instantly referred to me as his baby sister.

" Yes, sir. That is the plan." He said with the smiling tone still in his voice.

" What do you do Jasper?" Ed asked it sounded like he was trying to sum him into a bad guy just so he could come pounding into here saying ' I don't like him Bells, you cant go out with him. Don't let the doorknob hit you in the butt on your way out jerk face'. I mean what older brother wants their little sister to start dating random guys. I'll answer it, none.

" I am a History teacher at a local college." He said confident his voice made me smile and bite my lip.

" How old are you Jasper?" Ed asked Jasper in an authoritative tone, like a cop.

" I am 22 sir." He said even more confidence leaking into his voice it made me smile even wider. I knew there was a reason I liked Jasper not just because he was beautiful but also because of how charming he is, his smarts, his love for history, and his confidence in everything.

" You do realize that she is 19 right?" Ed asked probably quirking an eyebrow or two.

" Now." He said and I could hear the smile being brought into his voice. We hadn't really learned much of each other from our little talk in the book shop this is what a first date is for people.

" Now? It seems like you don't know each other much." He observed, well good call Edward, that is usually what you do on a first date get to know the other person.

" We don't, Sir. But that it what I plan to do tonight. She intrigues me and I would love to learn so much more about her than I already know." HE said and there goes the confidence boost again and I could only imagine the smile that was shining on his face right now.

" Okay, we are going to go back into this house and you are going to introduce yourself to my wife and act like I had a very simple talk with you. Okay?" Edward said and Jasper must have nodded because the next second I heard their shuffling feet coming towards the front door. I quickly retreated from my snooping place and acted anxious and innocent on a stool that was sitting close by.

They walked in smiling and slightly laughing with Ed's arm slung carelessly over Jasper's shoulder. If I hadn't been listening their conversation I would of guessed that they were the best of friends, but I knew better. Ed was trying to put on a show for Rose because if she knew that he was giving Jasper a full out interrogation Rose would be so mad and he would be sleeping on the couch for the next week. We all knew it even he knew it.

When they walked over to the couch to sit down, Rose came out to meet Jasper. She smiled and he stood out of respect to shake her hand. I was liking him more and more each second that he was near my family.

" So you must be Jasper then." Rose suggested and he nodded while smiling.

" Well its great to meet you." She said smiling back at him. I knew she liked him. I knew she would.

" Likewise, Miss..." Indicating that he didn't know her last name.

" Cullen." She said smiling simply.

" Well, you too better get going. Have her back whenever. Bella see you whenever." She said smiling at us both. Jasper turned towards me and smiled and took my hand led me out the door.

" It was nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." he said politely and like the perfect gentleman.

" Oh, please calls us Ed and Rose. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen are our parents." She said smiling widely and he returned the smile. He led me down the hallway still holding my hand, and I couldn't deny that it felt so good for his hand to be around mine. I could still feel the electricity flowing through our hands as we touched. I felt it last time but as he held on longer the feeling just intensified.

When we got down to the lobby he stopped and pulled me by the waist in front of him. I was shocked and let out a tiny gasp. His eyes were smoldering into mine.

" I never got the chance to tell you how devastatingly beautiful you look tonight." he told me looking deeply into my eyes. I blushed and looked down. I had no idea what he was seeing because what I was seeing was a gorgeous delusional man, but if he wanted to be delusional I would go ahead and let him, because that's what got me on this date after all.

**XX Zebralovr**

**Again I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner. I have just all kinds of things going on. My computer wasn't working so I had to search for a new one, and so it led me to the one that I have now, and I promise to update more often. Just keep giving me those reviews and motivating me. Cause that's what keeps me going the reviewers. I am also sorry to people who have been waiting a while to read the continued chapter of this story. I know I get frustrated when I really like a story and then you have to wait a seriously long time for the next update, so I am really sorry to all of you out there, and I give you all a virtual hug for all your support and patience. **

**Love y'all and keep up the great reviews!!**

**XX**


End file.
